


Alligator

by theladyofwords



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8966803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofwords/pseuds/theladyofwords
Summary: Based off a tumblr post on my mainblog that got a little popular. (Vex gets her and Percy's daughter a pet)





	

“Hey Father! Can I have a pet a-“ A short dark haired girl threw open the door just enough to stick her head into the workshop, biting her bottom lip anxiously.

“Uh… Can you ask your mother instead?” Came her father’s reply, hands still tinkering, working on whatever was currently sitting on his tabletop, though she went to no attempt to discover just what it was he was working on.  
  
“Yeah…” She quickly closed the door, hoping he hadn’t caught the mischievous smirk plastered on her face. Mother rarely told her no, especially to some of her more wild ideas, of course not much was wild to the woman with a bear for a companion. Trinket was the best bear that had ever lived, Vessa was quite sure of that, having a lord for a father had its moments, but the dear old bear was on a whole other level entirely.

It didn’t take long to find her mother, the woman was petting said bear in the garden as she halfheartedly read some missive or something of the sort.  
  
“Mother, can I have a pet alligator?” Vessa plopped herself at her mother’s feet, petting the bear gently as she did so, and grinning up at her with a grin that Vex had known all too well between herself and her twin (Uncle Vax did currently hold the best Uncle title after sneaking her some treats on his last visit, before that it had been Uncle Scanlan who made her laugh until she cried despite her father’s protests on his language and some of the finer details of his story).

“Did you ask your father first?” Her mother raised her eyebrow at the small girl, who only nodded excitedly.

“He said to ask you.” That most likely meant that the sly little girl had asked while her father was distracted in his workshop, the witty little thing making her heart burst with a little pride.

“Then hell yeah baby, let’s go get you a pet alligator.” _Percival really could use the lesson as well_ , Vex smirked at the thought.

 

 

It took a few days to track down an alligator, but when Vessa was presented with the small baby gator with the crooked bow that Vex had only just managed to get on the little thing, the bright smile and joy in her daughter’s face was worth it all.

Of course the look of utter shock and the cry of “ _What the hell is that?_ ” from Percy’s lips just minutes later made it even sweeter still.


End file.
